


Beauty in The Moonlight

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Izzy is on a mission and sees a beautiful woman in the moonlight.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Been in my head for a while but the awesome Clizzy scene in episode two finally inspired my muse to write. Unbetaed

****  
The fall night was a tiny bit chilly but bearable, demon hunting was a year round job, done no matter what weather it was.

The target was in sight and had gone into one of Izzy's favorite clubs, Pandemonium.

She loved the vibrations of the music and mingling with downworlders and mundanes, and the mundanes had no idea a whole other world existed around them.

Just then Izzy caught sight of a slender form by the entrance, hair that was red yet also seemed almost not quite orange.

Her face looked delicate and innocent, like it had been carefully carved out of porcelain.

She seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Izzy had never felt anything like this, hear heartbeat picking up so rapidly and like her breath had been taken away.

She was vaguely aware of Jace and Alec slightly ahead of her and went to catch up.

She was invisible so she decided to brush up against the woman, she would never know after all.

Izzy brushed against her and caught the scent of a rose fragrance.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" The woman sounded angry.

Izzy stopped and gaped at her, "You can see me?"

"That is the general idea," The woman replied, her tone of voice was conveying, wow what an idiot.

A mundane who could see them, this night had definitely gotten interesting.

****  
Izzy and Clary were dancing and grinding against each other as the music vibrated around the club, and the sexy words added to their arousal.

Izzy nipped Clary's ear, "Three years ago you told me you saw me and changed everything."

Clary kissed her and their tongues fueled for control, "And I'm glad for it."


End file.
